Brooklyn Xavier
Brooklyn Xavier(ぶるくりん ぜいVいああ Burukurin Zeiviaa) Is an Independent Mage that travels to different regions in search of his own path in life meant for him. Before travelling the world, Brooklyn was an interesting child, he had his biological mother and father raising him, but he also had a foster grandmother taking care of him when his father went on missions with his mother. Appearance Brooklyn is showed to be a semi-tanned muscular individual that is very tall with spiked blond hair that stick upward and often have a few loose hairs on his forehead. A unique thing about Brooklyn is the shape of his eyebrows, even though his element is water, the shape resembles that of lighting bolts that appear to be striking down onto the bridge of his nose. Another unique feature of Brooklyn is that he is shown to have two different types of scars, one is near the entrance to his right armpit where he fell down on a branch that cut him deeply. The other is a crescent-shaped scar on his right pointing finger that he recieved when he tried to help an animal that was trap in rubble and ended up cutting it deep from a crystal shard. His show of clothing is seen to include a red jacket with black colored bold-lines crossing each other, underneath it is a skin-tight black muscle shirt that shows off every inch of his toned muscles, and finally some loose jeans that he often wears on his travels as well. Underneath his clothing, Brooklyn is seen to be very muscule in every section of his body from years of training under his grandmother. It has been revealed that there is trace of any form of loose skin, his body is said to be devoid of any loose skin, leaving on the harden muscles he produced. Personality As a child, Brooklyn was often seen to be quite innocent at times, always curious and wondering how the world worked and what things were in it. Though his parents keep him sheltered, his grandmother tried at times to teach him how life was and what it had in store for him. Despite all the bad that would happen to him, Brooklyn kept his smile and always remained cheerful with anything thrown at him. However, after the deaths of both his parents and the death of his grandmother, Brooklyn lost any shread of innocence and began to see the world for how it was. Despite his tough outer appearance and often supposed angry look at times, Brooklyn is considered to be a kind person who respects others and everything at times. At times, he can be seen being nice in any normal situation, whether it would be simply allowing someone to pass him, or helping out when a kid is seen to be in some sort of trouble. Though if someone would start to mess with Brooklyn or insult him in any way, his anger would rise up to great heights, often letting himself be take over by it, and sending him in a rage that often gets inocent people hurt in the process. Often after calming down and seeing what kind of damage he has done to those around him, he feels guilty and often apologizes multiple times, trying to do anything to make up for it, whether that be paying for the damages he did, helping out the people that he hurt in anyway, or even going as far as offering multiple sticks of gum. Another of his unsual personality is that almost completely often, he is seen chewing multiple pieces of bubblegum at once, blowing out large bubbles whenever he can, some say that he enjoys the sweet taste and enjoys feeling like a kid again. Others believe that he often uses it as a means to relax and keep himself under control. Synopsis History Brooklyn Xavier was a rare born child, not due to any genetic defect, but due to the fact that he had biological parents, but he had a dragon grandmother named Hydrina. Due to his parents often going on long mission for period's of time, he was left in the care of his grandmother for most of the day. During those times with his grandmother, Brooklyn often felt lonely so he would go down to the nearby village to play with some of the children, who often allowed him to play until they told him to leave and not bother them. This eventually lead to a fight between Brooklyn and another child as he was punched in the eye and was left crying until he stopped and went home. After learning about what happened, Hydrina talked with Brooklyn's parents, wanting to have their permission to train him in the ways of Water Dragon Slayer Magic. His time training often had it's difficulties, but Brooklyn trained hard and did his best, no matter how tough the situation was. Over the years of training, Brooklyn was seen able to master and perfect the magic faster than his own father did when he trained with his grandmother. However, things took a turn for the worst when he recieved news that his mother and father were killed by their enemies. Brooklyn despair for the first time in his life, but still felt happy that he was with his grandmother, until she discovered that her body could no longer hold any more water, only giving her a small amount of time left to live. A year later, his last living relative died, leaving Brooklyn alone to take on the world and everything in it, but he decided that like his parents, he would do good and try to help out anyway he could. Packing up his stuff, Brooklyn began his travel to different places to explore and do odd jobs here and there, all while keeping his training up to become more stronger. On some of his travels, he met up with several different mages from Neo Arcadia, getting into a relationship with one of their allies named Misty Bonnet and ended up moving to the city to be closer and to often help out in anyway to the city and to the guild of the Nemean Lion Guild. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Even though Brooklyn has never done any professional training in his younger days, his unorthadox style of combat can often surprise any type of opponent that comes up against him. Even with his surprise arsenal of attacks, his techniques are often based on strong offense and powerful defense moves due to the fact that at times opponents, who might have more specialized training under their belts, might have more percise attacks than Brooklyn. So far, it has been shown that Brooklyn's fighting type is that of quick strikes and heavy hits, often being able to deal strong attacks and leave opponents in a daze, which gives him the chance for a possible finishing blow. In terms of defensive techniques, Brooklyn uses his strong muscle density and arms to block attacks coming from most directions, allowing him to absorb it more effectively and reduce the damage by half. In combination with a fighting stlye he calls Wind Style, by manipulating and focusing the currents of his wind throughout his body, Brooklyn has been shown to add more power to his moves and even being able to create new fighting based spells he mostly uses before using his true magic, some people have considered it to be a magic, but often end up defeated making that very mistake. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength - Over the years he began his training with his grandmother, Brooklyn was often forced to start his mornings everyday by having to swim up the river in the opposite direction using only his arms and legs. Each time he trained by swimming, the work he did managed to train almost every one of his muscle on his body, making sure that each one would be properly fit and toned. After years of this training, Brooklyn was seen with a very musclar body with hardly any form of loose skin on him, and the added muscle increased his strength as a dragon slayer nearly ten times. It has been seen that Brooklyn often uses bolders twice his size to train, lifting one each ten times in order to get more bulk on his body, this eventually led to him having high density muscle control when it came to fighting. He has been seen to be able to break through solid metal with simply his own arms, even going as far as bending stainless steel throwing star with his own teeth. Although his strength is said to be near S-class level, some have determined that Brooklyn still has much more power to gain before he become a powerful Dragon Slayer. Brooklyn has been seen to be able to break apart solid concret with his fist, saving someone when a piece of a flaming building was about to fall right on top of them, breaking it evenly to fall on the sides and not anywhere else. Enhanced Speed - With the training in arm strength also came the training with leg strenght, something that was highly depended on when Brooklyn often swam in the river. Each time his arms would get tired, he would switch to his feet in order to better push himself forward towards his goal. Due to the training he did over the years, the strength of his legs is said to be just as strong as the strength of his arms, making Brooklyn able to move at higher speeds than most without even trying hard. It has been said that thanks to the training, Brooklyn's movement of speed is like that of running water, allowing him to avoid techniques more and more smoothly when it is directed at him. Heightened Reflexes - At one point in his training, Brooklyn's grandmother Hydrina felt that her grandchild's movements didn't match up with his still-developing body tone, realizing that she quickly began to teach him on the ways of fluid motion. In different forms of training, Brooklyn was able to learn how to quickly react in situations, making his body move more fluid and more flexable when he comes into contact with an opponent. He was often forced to be blind folded when doing this form of training, his grandmother wanted him to be able to react and control himself when faced when the unexpected. Due to this unusual training method, Brooklyn, despite his large muscles and body mass, is able to move more quickly and faster than his opponent at times. His reflex have often been seen in his own sleep, an example is when at times someone tries to poke him, but he is able to feel the movement and easily catch the finger, but his senses allow him to tell the difference between an enemy and a friend. Enhaced Durability - Like with all of his training methods, Brooklyn also trained in order to make sure that his body would be in top form and that it could be able to keep up with his high strength. With the training, Brooklyn was often forced to focus his magic through his body to make it able to endure much more training method's than normal. After doing this method multiple times over the years, his magic naturally became enfused with his muscle and his body became incredibly durable against most attacks thrown at him. It has been seen that Brooklyn's body is capable of enduring extreme heat and tempreture thanks to his status as a Water Dragon Slayer, it has been shown that has is capable to withstanding even magical flames themselves, even going as far as handing those of God Slayer Flames when he met up with his friend, Raido X. Magical Abilities Immense Magicial Energy - Being born of a First Generation Dragon Slayer and an S-class mage, Brooklyn was determined to have a great source of magic hidden within his tiny body at such a young age. It's because of this that his parents were often forced to travel most of their time, to make sure that no one would be able to follow them back to their son, and why they left him in the care of his grandmother, due to the fact that she was a dragon and no one would ever try to take on a dragon. During the age of four, Brooklyn often showed to have small outbursts of magic due to not having a focus for that magic, which was a reason that his grandmother decided to teach him the secrets of Dragon Slayer. After the tedious years of training done by Brooklyn, he has been shown to have much more better control on his magic, often able to control it much more with ease. It has been shown that Brooklyn's magic is still hiding a great amount in his Second Origin Reserves, an example of this power was seen when Brooklyn's rage over the death of an innocnet person caused him to go berserk, enabling him to unlock his Dragon Force, breaking apart the ground he stood on when it was unleashed. Similar to his training, Brooklyn managed to gain control of his Dragon Force and is able to use it at will whenever he deems fit. His magic currently has been classified under near S-class level, but with propert training and if he unlocks his second origin, Brookyln will be at Guild Ace level within a few more years. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic(天の滅竜魔法, Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic, which is a Subspecies Magic of Slayer Magic that enables the user to manipulate, control, and consume wind, generally having absolute dominance over it, a trait that is only rivaled by Sky God Slayer Magic. Like many Dragon Slayer Magics, Sky Dragon Slayer focuses on the control and manipulation of various forms of wind depending on how the individual mage uses this magic. The user would start by using their specialized lungs to draw in air all around them, depending on their area, meaning it could be in any form of climate with wind that can be absorbed into the user, granting them incredible magical winds of a Wind Dragon, allowing them to use it's properties to take on and slay any form of dragon. Unlike most Sky Dragon Slayer's, who have the ability to heal others and use support spells with their allies to grant them new powers, Brooklyn's variation that was taught to him by his grandmother allowed him to develop powerful wind spells that focus winds destructive powers through him. It focuses on all-out offense, using wind as cutting blades, or harnessing the power of wind pressure in order to send the opponent packing—all of these can be employed at any range that the user wishes. The user can also create enormous pressures, highly destructive air currents, and hyper-condensing oxygen in the atmosphere in order to cause explosions, and at times when focused carefully through the user's own methods, the air pressure can be manipulated to be sent flying to any opponent around him, or even create areas of air pressure that can bring down people with the lack of air around it. However, despite it's incredible features and impressive powers with it, there have been shown to be several weaknesses to this magic. The first one being, although one can increase their strength and power by sucking in Air, the damage done to their bodies will not be able to be healed, making it more difficult for them to fight and keep up their fights. The second weakness to this style of magic is that unlike other Sky Dragon Slayer Magics, which can allow for healing and supporting forms, Brooklyn's version solely relys on powerful offensive formats, making him unable to use the defense forms and the support factors. Spells *'Wind Dragon's Roar'(天竜の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): Is the basic spell of most Dragon Slayers and is often able to be used multiple times in a day, and can be amplified depending on how much magic a person puts into it. To use this spell, the caster must start by using their Eternano-covered lungs, drawing in the air around them as it begins to expand them, making them grow as the user then adds his own Eternano to merge with the air that they absorbed, causing it to become enhanced with energy as it condenses. Once the user has enough, they release the pent-up energy in one powerful burst, sending a powerful gust of wind towards an opponent that can send them flying away with just one attack. In Brooklyn's case, he is able to not only send out a whirlwind, but in it shows to be forms of razor sharp winds that cut and slice up the opponent the longer they are caught in the vortex. It has been seen that with just one roar of this spell, half a forest's trees were cunt down and the bark itself was chopped away, making this a very powerful spell to use depending on how much Eternano energy is put into it. *'Sky Dragon's Cyclone Slam'(天竜の低気圧スラム, Tenryū no Teikiatsu Suramu): Is a technique that uses powerful gusts of wind to surround one's entire arm, encasing it in a miniature cyclone of high speed winds that would make one punch to an enemy seem as if they were trying to kiss a moving train. Unlike most Dragon Slayer's wing attacks, the Cyclone slam focuses on making the winds move faster, using the centrifugal force of the rotation to make it almost seem more solid, as oppose to the wing strike, which uses a more fluid form of the dragon slayer's element. Once enough wind generates and encases the user's arms in, the user goes on the offensive as they throw powerful punches at the opponent, each of which show to have a powerful solid striking power that can even break bones with one punch. If released by the user, the cyclones are capable of being thrown at an opponent, quickly expanding into a bigger cyclone as it traps the opponent, elevating them high into the sky before twisting downward to slam them hard. However, despite the impressive strength of this spell, it comes with certain weaknesses, one being that the user must keep a leveled head to make sure the rotating winds do not get out of control, resulting in self-damaging themselves to a degree with it. Another weakness is that the user isn't able to use another spell until both cyclones have subsided. Advance Spells Secret Arts Dual-Dragon Mode Hot Winds Dragon Mode (モード 熱風竜, Mōdo Neppūryū): Hot Winds Dragon Mode is a Dual Element Dragon Mode that is exclusive to the Sky Dragon Slayer; specifically, Brooklyn. It was gained by consuming the flames of a user of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Essentially, it allows the user to wield both fire and wind at once—even combining the dual elements. When fire and the air are mixed, the heating of the air causes the particles to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen. This enables the user to create, shape and manipulate explosions a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. Trivia *The character is based off of Berserker from History's Strongest Disciple *Brooklyn is known for having ten different varieties of bubblegum, all in different flavors, and all in different sizes *Brooklyn is one of the few known X Generation Dragon Slayers around. *His favorite food is Fried Rice with Beef and favorite snack is cinnamon-flavored bubblegum/ Quotes Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragonslayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:X Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Wind-Make User Category:Winged Guardians